


偷心

by 57Percent



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57Percent/pseuds/57Percent
Summary: 朱一龙（公司职员，大少爷下派实习）x白宇（经营酒吧，画家）偷心很难，一不小心就会把自己的真心搭进去。也不知道是谁在偷谁的，或许都是剖开自己的胸口，将不断跳动的心主动献给对方。沉稳闷骚外冷内热攻x明骚热情外热内冷受 he 甜





	偷心

“嘿嘿，龙哥你有种一直别动。”白宇坏心眼上来，歪头笑得眼下褶子都出来了。  
去拿了瓶润滑剂，跨坐在朱一龙腿上，挤了点在右手，伸进短裤，抹在入口处，先用一根手指轻轻试探，待小口软化了，再把外面的润滑一点点往里送。他自己几次不小心触摸到前列腺，刺激得自己呻吟起来。  
朱一龙并不能看到他身后的美景，只能听着润滑剂抽送发出咕叽咕叽的声音，混杂着白宇不时地嗯啊声，身下早已顶起。  
白宇感觉自己扩张差不多了，一把扯下龙哥的睡裤和内裤，阴茎一下就弹出来了。他握住在身后试探着寻找着肛门，有时滑过，有时好不容易进去一个头又溜出去。白宇也是第一次用骑乘这体位，半天找不到要领。刚才早已被带起了兴致，现在感觉后穴痒得要命，恨不得快点有东西捅进去。  
“龙哥···你进来，快··”白宇趴在朱一龙的胸膛上，用臀部磨蹭着他的阴茎，可怜兮兮地说。  
朱一龙勾唇笑了，双手托住他的臀瓣，摸索到后方，一个挺腰就进去了。  
白宇搂紧朱一龙的脖子，上上下下被顶着，这个姿势进入得很深，感觉都能触碰到胃。敏感点一次次被蹭过，欲望不停地积累，脸埋在龙哥哼哼唧唧，“唔，龙哥，你怎么还更大了？”白宇后面涨的不行，叼住龙哥的后脖颈用牙齿狠狠地磨。  
朱一龙架着他的双腿盘到腰上，“抱紧了。”一把将他托起来，走到窗前。  
白宇觉得这一段路极其漫长，龙哥每走一步，随着前进的姿势，阴茎就深深顶入。直到后背贴上微有些凉意的玻璃，身下却摩擦得火热，白宇受不了得大声呻吟，双腿随着朱一龙的耸动上下颤着，自己的阴茎也一下下蹭着龙哥的腹肌，留下一片湿痕。  
白宇的敏感点被不停地碾压过，情欲到达顶峰，猛地射在龙哥胸前。  
后穴随着释放紧缩，箍着朱一龙的阴茎紧接着射出来。  
朱一龙退开，精液没有了阻碍，顺着还在翕合的小洞一点点被挤出来。  
“抱歉，没忍住，内射了。”朱一龙先用纸巾简单收拾一下，打横抱着白宇就去浴室清洗。  
白宇累得一根手指都不想动弹，任由龙哥帮他清理体内的精液。


End file.
